Music of my heart
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: DL. I set my MP3 player on shuffle and wrote 10 stories - really short, to the next 10 songs that played. It was fun and I hope you enjoy the result as much as I enjoyed the writting.
1. Desnuda

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection_

**Desnuda – Ricardo Arjona **

He liked her all dressed up. In red, black, green or blue, it didn't really matter. She looked stunning in every color, material or design.

He liked her in working clothes. Slacks and shirts in earthly colors sometimes showing a little cleavage just to tease him, he was sure.

He loved her in bikinis. The first time he saw her in a pair he almost got a heart attack. Three little pieces of fabric in emerald green tied together and to her by strings that showed just enough to allow a nice tan and to drive men crazy. Later at home he took a great pleasure in slowly peeling them off of her.

He liked her in his clothes too. She looked way better in them anyway. The girl could really work a wife-beater like no one else. Once he even told her. She smiled that half shy half knowing smile and told him, she always thought the same about him. What a way to boast guy's ego.

But he liked her most with no clothes what so ever. All the curves and the plains in plain sight for him to admire. In his opinion there was no need to hide perfection.

On the other hand he cherished the fact that he was the only one who got to admire her body in its full naked glory. He considered it a privilege.

No clothes, no barriers, no regrets. Just the two of them giving all they had.

Pretty much his definition of paradise.

_AN: desnuda (esp.) - naked_


	2. Seducción

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Seducción – Thalia**

One look and she needed to remind herself to breath.

One smile and her knees gave up under her.

One touch and she was on fire.

One kiss and her heart rate tripled.

The things he was doing to her were something out of a paperback novel. She never thought something like that could actually happen.

But that was before he set his sight on her – literally and metaphorically speaking.

She knew she was a goner the moment he smiled at her but she tried hard to fight it. Oh how she tried. Deep down she knew it was futile but the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.

In the end all it took was one touch and she felt like she was his from now on until forever. And he only held her hand.

After they finally made love together she knew no other man would ever do.

He branded her for life.

He took her body and her soul and she enjoyed every single moment of it.

Because he gave back just as much.

_AN: seducción (esp.) – seduction _


	3. Castigado por pensar en ti

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Castigado por pensar en ti – Sergio Dalma**

He was a wreck.

Without her he wasn't able to function properly. He was on some kind of an auto pilot at work – doing everything right but without paying the usual amount of attention. Because one part of him kept on thinking about her.

And he saw her everywhere. Walking down the street. Working in the lab.

He heard her laugh among the sounds on the street or the chatter of the lab only to be once again reminded it was just his wishful thinking.

He could smell her perfume. Usually in their office or in his own apartment. He turned around expecting to see her and nothing.

He was slowly but surely going insane.

And his insomnia wasn't helping any.

He couldn't sleep properly because every few hours he would wake up from an X-rated dream about her and he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for several hours.

Just because he wasn't able to stop thinking about her.

It was his punishment.

But he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because it was all he had before she came back.

And she would.

She promised after all.

_AN: castigado por pensar en ti (esp.) – punished for thinking of you_


	4. Si tu no vuelvas

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Si tu no vuelvas – Chetes con Amaral**

Lying alone in her bed. Again.

She didn't even know anymore how long has it been since they shared a bed – twenty three days but who counted, right.

She missed him. In her bed. In her life.

Everything was darker without him.

It felt like last year all over again. Desperation without a glimmer of hope.

During the day she could concentrate on work but alone in her apartment where everything was reminding her of him, it was pure torture.

She was sleeping in his t-shirt and hugging his pillow where his smell still lingered as she pretended.

She didn't know how long she would be able to go on like this.

She barely survived last time but back then there was the assurance that it would end. Not right now but some day eventually.

Now she didn't even have that.

Only some photos, memories and a little hope he will find his way back to her.

_AN:__ si tu no vuelves (esp.) – if you don't come back_


	5. Corazón

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Corazón – Hany Kauam**

So much love. He never knew it was possible to feel so much for a single person.

But his heart was bursting with love and joy every time she was near.

He didn't sleep unless she was in his arms.

The day was brighter with her at his side. Who cared that it was raining outside.

Just sitting with her in silence was making him so happy it was almost scary. But also wonderful.

He has never been so happy. And all it took was one her smile.

He missed her terribly when she was gone, no matter for how long. Be it an hour or a week - the pain in his chest was always the same.

And the most wonderful thing was that she felt the exact same way. The ring on his finger was a proof enough.

Not that he needed it.

_AN:__ corazón (esp.) – heart_


	6. Big girl you are beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Big Girl (You are beautiful) – Mika**

She loved to watch him with their daughter. He was the most loving father a daughter or a wife can ask for.

She still remembered how he was scared to hold her in the hospital. He said he didn't want to break her. After she talked him out of the fear he couldn't spend enough time with their little bundle of joy.

He was singing her to sleep.

Rocking her when she woke up in the night.

Reading her bedtime stories.

Telling her embarrassing stories about Flack long before she could understand them.

On her first day in kindergarten it was him who was fighting back tears.

After her first year at school he was so proud of her.

He wasn't that fond of her first date but that's what mums are for.

She got the loudest and proudest applause on her high school graduation. And the family photo from that day was hanging in their living room just like their office and the houses of the grand parents.

Her choice of career was a surprise for them but they supported her nevertheless.

When she brought her boyfriend home for the first time she knew it. Her daughter found love.

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she observed their father-daughter dance. Because her baby girl was old grown up now and because she was married to the most wonderful man for almost a thirty years now.

Life was good to her and she knew it will be good to her daughter too.


	7. Encadenada a ti

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Encadenada a ti – Chenoa**

Every breath she took was for him.

Every beat of her heart whispered his name.

Every kiss took her breath away.

He was her rock.

His arms the place she was at home.

She was attached to him by an invisible string.

She would find him in a crowded room.

She would know when he entered the room without having to look up.

She recognized his touch out of hundreds.

She knew his smell. No cologne just him.

She knew his face and body by heart.

She didn't know how, when or why it happened and truly she didn't care.

She couldn't explain what it was even if she tried but he somehow understood her without words. He always had.

She was his and that was exactly the way it should be.

_AN: encadenada a ti (esp.) – bind to you_


	8. Happy Working Song

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Happy working song – Amy Adams**

It took her ages to talk him into watching the movie.

But they were finally sitting down on her couch with some popcorn and soda.

The movie started and she settled more comfortably into his side.

He laughed disbelievingly all throughout the animated part.

When the movie entered the "real" part he kept on making snide remarks so she was really glad they didn't make it to the theatre.

As Amy Adams cleaned the flat with the help of _the vermin_ as she called them he asked where he could find her number. His apartment needed some cleaning up too.

And as she made a dress out of the curtains he burst out laughing.

During the dance sequence in park she put her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tighter.

When McDreamy kissed his princess awake he dropped a kiss to her hair.

And as she killed the dragon/queen he whispered in her ear.

"You know I would slay a dragon for you, don't you."

And she was very happy to have him make to watch the movie because she now had her prince too.


	9. A diez centimetros de ti

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**A diez centimetros de ti – La oreja de van Gogh**

It took her three days to pluck up the courage to go knock on his door.

The man who knew her darkest secrets and deepest fears.

The man who held her hand during one of the hardest moments of her life.

The man who was with her although he was on the other end of the country.

It didn't matter how close or how far they were because she knew he will always be there for her. And she intended to return the favor. Whenever and however he needed it. And it was time he found out about it too.

That she appreciated his friendship but wanted, needed, more.

That's why she was taking calming breaths before finally knocking on his door.

When he opened with dishelved hair and bare-chested it rendered her speechless for a whole minute. And he waited, as always, until she found her voice again.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

_AN: a diez centimetros de ti (esp.) – ten centimeters from you _


	10. Un amor que viene y va

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**Un amor que viene y va – David Bisbal**

With her. Without her. On and off.

It was tiring.

With her everything was right in the world. At least in his. The sun shone. The birds sung. The flowers bloomed.

Without her darkness and despair ensued.

When she smiled he smiled. When she was happy he was happier.

When she cried it broke his heart. When she was sad he seemed incapable of finding a reason to smile.

When she was there he could do anything.

When she was gone nothing made sense. There was nothing really worth fighting for.

When she was in his arms he knew he could spend the rest of his life like that.

When she left without really saying good bye it nearly broke him.

But she said she would be back and that was his little guiding light in the storm.

She will be back and he would wait.

Because she was worth it and he really didn't have any other option.

_AN: __un amor que viene y va (esp.) – love that comes and goes _


End file.
